Pukie Killers
Some penguins in Club Penguin hate and kill Pukies, this page is all about them. They are called "Heroic Killers", they are true heroes. Facts why they destroys Pukies *Pukies are annoying to everyone. *Pookshits are known to be racist people saying racist/homophobic slurs and insults. *Pookshits are known to spamming. *All Pookies block entrance/exits. *Pukies are known also to lag and crash rooms like Pet Shop and Coffee Shop, even entire servers! *They are a clear mockery to real life babies: babies do not even talk like that with 'w' and 'z', it's so stupid and inaccurate. *Pookshits are also clearly mocking real life orphans: they ask food, shelter and family, saying they are poor while they survived for months WITHOUT eating food, having rich clothes while they say they are very poor and no shelter? The Pet Shop is one, they are idiotic. No family? No ones cares! *Pookies used to pick Yellow color to mock Asian people, all Pookies even said "chwing chwong wellow skwin!" which translate as "ching chong yellow skin". *Pookies are known to report other people for no damn reasons, only for their own selfish fun. *Pukies are all the damn SAME creatures: their TRUE face are being Divas, spoiled brats and being all cancerous. They are all the same in the end. *Pukies are known to hate Puffles for no reasons, calling them useless and claiming Pookies are free, being better than Puffles. Wrong: Puffles are good for Puffle Digging, which can brought you rare items, very good and useful! While Pookies are time wasting and scamming people's mind, they are very useless at being "babies" and good for nothing. *Pookie Killers are heroic people who had good motivations to kill Pukies. Types of Killers *Base Killer (They start protests at the pet shop, pukie contests and family igloos, rarely kill) *Abuser (they adopt Pookshits, and then start hurting them in their igloo, killing them or keeping them alive for MORE TORTURE!) *Pukie Killer (They are armed and use weapons to hunt/kill Pookshits, the most popular type) *Robber (not all of these are haters, but some rob Pookshits' elmoes and stuff. Rare to be seen) *Megakiller (those killers are an evolution of normal Killers: they kill even more gruesome which is very good! By killing at least 100 Pookshits in one day, Killer can evolve into Megakillers) How Haters Insult Pookies On Club Penguin Killers usually go to the Pet Shop and start saying heroic words like "NO MORE POOKIES!" "ONLY PUFFLES!" or "SAVE THE PUFFLES!". They also go on killing and raping Pukies and their famfams being killed and all cut in pieces. They also make "anti- pookie clubs" with large gangs, but since there are filters, the stuff they say all shows up. However, they are more common on CPPSes. Sometimes they can be ban Pukie lovers. The ban time is forever. How Haters Insult Pukies On Youtube Some killers make videos portraying Pukies as mean brats, saying bad things about them and Pukies being totally racist fucks. They also make videos showing Pukie abuse and Pukie Raping. Retarded and autistic Pukie lovers comment lies on these, and then killers respond with facts and truth, and huge riots can take place, thus the lovers are getting wrecked and getting sad, killing themselves in real life (or some become Pukie Killers, which is VERY GOOD) and the killers win. How Haters Insult Pukies On Wikia Some Killers go on Pukies related wikias like this wiki (mostly if they have accounts) and spread truth and do good things to retarded users like Pukie Lovers. If you find any people like this, please join them, their cause. The Club Penguin wiki is one of the most popular places for Killers to spread truth, and they make userboxes and blog posts showing how heroic they are because they kill those cancerous Pookshits. Some heroes can get powers to block those who love and support Pukies, for being too cringy and cancerous for spreading Pukie love. They also make their own Pukie Killing wikis, so they can spread truth as much as they want with the power to convince others to believe the truth, while retarded people still loving Pookshits.